The present invention relates to Al based alloys having high mechanical strength as well as a good isotropy (low ear index) and good cold formability intended for drawing and ironing of can bodies.
As is known, alloys normally used for manufacture of ironed can bodies are 3004 or 3104 alloys according to the Aluminum Association designation.
Higher mechanical strength and lower earing are desirable in order to use thinner can walls and decrease the overall metal consumption. However, with the above mentioned conventional alloys, higher mechanical strength leads to higher earing and lower formability.